Ships of World War II
This page lists all of the ship classes used during World War II. This list does not include individual ships that were part of a class. This list also includes ships that were planned as a class but only one was completed. The list may also inlcude several ships commissioned before World War II. List of ships by country ---- Kriegsmarine (Germany) ---- Aircraft carriers *''Graf Zeppelin'' Battleships and battle cruisers *''Bismarck''-class battleship *''Deutschland''class battleship *''Scharnhorst''-class battle cruiser Cruisers *''Deutschland''-class heavy cruiser *''Hipper''-class heavy cruiser *''K''-class light cruiser *''Leipzig''-class light cruiser **''Emden'' Destroyers *''Zerstörer 1934''-class destroyer *''Zerstörer 1934A''-class destroyer *''Zerstörer 1936''-class destroyer *''Zerstörer 1936A''-class destroyer *''Zerstörer 1936B''-class destroyer Submarines *Type I subamrine *Type II submarine *Type VII submarine *Type IX submarine *Type X submarine *Type XIV submarine *Type XVII submarine *Type XXI submarine *Type XXIII submarine Patrol and torpedo boats *S-100 Schnellboote *''Elbing''-class Type 1939 torpedo boat *''F''-class escort ship *''TA''-class torpedo boat *Type 1923 torpedo boat *Type 1924 torpedo boat *VP Boat Armed merchantmen *''Atlantis'' *''Coronel'' *''Hansa'' *''Komet'' *''Kormoran'' *''Michel'' *''Orion'' *''Pinguin'' *''Sperrbrecher'' *''Stier'' *''Thor'' *''Widder'' Minesweepers *''M''-class minesweeper *R boat Landing and amphibious ships *Marinefährprahm *Siebelfähre ---- United States Navy (United States) ---- Aircraft carriers *''Bogue''-class escort carrier *''Casablanca''-class escort carrier *''Charger''-class escort carrier *''Commencement Bay''-class escort carrier *''Essex''-class aircraft carrier *''Independence''-class aircraft carrier *''Lexington''-class aircraft carrier *''Long Island''-class escort carrier *''Midway''-class aircraft carrier *''Saipan''-class aircraft carrier *''Sangamon''-class escort carrier *''Yorktown''-class aircraft carrier **[[USS Ranger (CV-4)|USS Ranger (CV-4)]] **[[USS Wasp (CV-7)|USS Wasp (CV-7)]] Battleships and battle cruisers *''Alaska''-class large cruiser *''Colorado''-class battleship *''Florida''-class battleship *''Iowa''-class battleship *''Montana''-class battleship *''New Mexico''-class battleship *''New York''-class battleship *''Nevada''-class battleship *''North Carolina''-class battleship *''Pennsylvania''-class battleship *''South Dakota''-class battleship *''Tennessee''-class battleship *''Wyoming''-class battleship Cruisers *''Atlanta''-class light cruiser *''Baltimore''-class heavy cruiser *''Brooklyn''-class light cruiser *''Cleveland''-class light cruiser *''New Orleans''-class heavy cruiser *''Northampton''-class heavy cruiser *''Omaha''-class light cruiser *''Pensacola''-class heavy cruiser *''Portland''-class heavy cruiser *''St. Louis''-class light cruiser **[[USS Wichita (CA-45)|USS Wichita (CA-45)]] Destroyers and frigates *''Bagley''-class destroyer *''Benham''-class destroyer *''Benson''-class destroyer *''Buckley''-class escort destroyer *''Butler''-class escort destroyer *''Caldwell''-class destroyer *''Cannon''-class escort destroyer *''Clemson''-class destroyer *''Edsall''-class escort destroyer *''Evarts''-class escort destroyer *''Fletcher''-class destroyer *''Farragut''-class destroyer *''Gearing''-class destroyer *''Gleaves''-class destroyer *''Gridley''-class destroyer *''Mahan''-class destroyer *''Porter''-class destroyer *''Ashville''-class frigate (Actually River-class frigate) *''Rudderow''-class escort destroyer *''Sims''-class destroyer *''Smith''-class destroyer *''Somers''-class destroyer *''Sumner''-class destroyer *''Tacoma''-class frigate *''Wickes''-class destroyer Submarines *''Balao''-class submarine *''Cachalot''-class submarine *''Gato''-class submarine *''Mackerel''-class submarine *''O''-class submarine *''Porpoise''-class submarine *''R''-class submarine *''S''-class submarine (United States) *''Salmon''-class submarine *''Sargo''-class submarine *''Tambor''-class submarine *''Trench''-class submarine *V-boat **[[USS Argonaut (SM-1)|USS Argonaut (SM-1)]] **[[USS Dolphin (SS-169)|USS Dolphin (SS-169)]] Attack transports *''Arthur Middleton''-class attack transport *''Doyen''-class attack transport *''Harris''-class attack transport *''Haskell''-class attack transport *''Heywood''-class attack transport *''McCawley''-class attack transport *''Ormsby''-class attack transport *''President Jackson''-class attack transport *''Windsor''-class attack transport Logistics vessels *''Achelous''-class repair ship *''Bagaduce''-class fleet tug *''Barnegat''-class seaplane tender *''Casa Grande''-class dock landing ship *''Casco''-class seaplane tender *''Crosely''-class high speed transport *''Diver''-class rescue and salvage ship *''Dixie''-class destroyer tender *''Fulton''-class submarine tender *''General G. O. Squier''-class transport ship *''Haven''-class hospital ship *''Mount Hood''-class ammunition ship *''Mount McKinley''-class command ship *''Osage''-class vehicle landing ship Cargo ships *''Aldebaran''-class stores ship *''Andromeda''-class attack cargo ship *''Artemis''-class attack cargo ship *''Arcturus''-class attack cargo ship *''Crater''-class cargo ship *''Liberty ship'' *''Tolland''-class attack cargo ship *''Type C1''-class cargo ship *''Type C2''-class cargo ship *''Type C3''-class cargo ship *''Type C4''-class cargo ship *''Victory ship'' Oilers *''Chicopee''-class oiler *''Chiwawa''-class oiler *''Cimarron''-class oiler *''Escambia''-class oiler *''Kennebec''-class oiler *''Mission Buenaventura''-class fleet oiler *''Patoka''-class oiler *''Suamico''-class oiler *T2 tanker Minesweepers *''Admirable''-class minesweeper *''Auk''-class minesweeper *''Hawk''-class minesweeper *''Lapwing''-class minesweeper *''Raven''-class minesweeper *''YMS-1''-class minesweeper Landing and amphibious ships *LCA *LCI *LCPL *LCRL *LCS *LCVP *LSD *LSM *LST Coast Guard vessels *''Active''-class patrol boat *''Cactus''-class sea going buoy tender *''Diver''-class rescue and salvage ship *''Iris''-class bouy tender *''Lake''-class cutter *''Mesquite''-class sea going buoy tender *''Owasco''-class cutter *''Tallapoosa''-class cutter *''Treasury''-class cutter *''Wind''-class icebreaker ---- Royal Navy (Great Britain) ---- Aircraft carriers *''Attacker''-class escort carrier *''Avenger''-class escort carrier *''Colossus''-class aircraft carrier *''Courageous''-class aircraft carrier *''Illustrious''-class aircraft carrier *''Implacable''-class aircraft carrier *''Nairana''-class escort carrier *''Ruler''-class escort carrier **[[HMS Activity (D94)|HMS Activity (D94)]] **[[HMS Archer (D78)|HMS Archer (D78)]] **[[HMS Argus (I49)|HMS Argus (I49)]] **[[HMS Audacity (D10)|HMS Audacity (D10)]] **[[HMS Ark Royal (91)|HMS Ark Royal (91)]] **[[HMS Eagle|HMS Eagle]] **[[HMS Hermes (95)|HMS Hermes (95)]] **[[HMS Indomitable (92)|HMS Indomitable (92)]] **[[HMS Pretoria Castle (F61)|HMS Pretoria Castle (F61)]] **[[HMS Unicorn (72)|HMS Unicorn (72)]] Battleships and battle cruisers *''King George V''-class battleship *''Lion''-class battleship *''Nelson''class battleship *''Queen Elizabeth''-class battleship *''Renown''-class battle cruiser *''Revenge''-class battleship (Also known as the Royal Sovereign-class battleship) **[[HMS Hood (51)|HMS Hood (51)]] Cruisers *''Arethusa''-class light cruiser *''C''-class light cruiser *''Caledon''-class light cruiser *''Capetown''-class light cruiser *''County''-class heavy cruiser *''Crown Colony''-class light cruiser *''Danae''-class light cruiser *''Dido''-class light cruiser *''Emerald''-class light cruiser *''Fiji''-class heavy cruiser *''Hawkins''-class heavy cruiser *''Leander''-class light cruiser *''Minotaur''-class light cruiser *''Town''-class light cruiser *''York''-class heavy cruiser Destroyers and frigates *''24''-class sloop *''A''-class destroyer *''Battle''-class destroyer *''Banff''-class sloop *''Bay''-class frigate *''Bittern''-class sloop *''Black Swan''-class sloop *''Bridgewater''-class sloop *''Captain''-class frigate *''Colony''-class frigate *''D''-class destroyer *''E''-class destroyer *''Egret''-class sloop *''F''-class destroyer *[[G/H-class destroyer|''G/H'class destroyer]] *''Grimsby''-class sloop *''Hastings''-class sloop *''Havant''-class destroyer *''Hunt''-class destroyer *''I''-class destroyer *''J''-class destroyer *''K''-class destroyer *''Kingfisher''-class sloop *''L''-class destroyer *''Loch''-class frigate *''M''-class destroyer *''N''-class destroyer *''O''-class destroyer *''P''-class destroyer *''Q''-class destroyer *''R''-class destroyer *''River''-class frigate *''Shoreham''-class sloop *''S''-class destroyer *''T''-class destroyer *''Thornycroft''-class destroyer *''Town''-class destroyer *''Tribal''-class destroyer *''U''-class destroyer *''V''-class destroyer *''W''-class destroyer *''Z''-class destroyer **[[HMS Amazon (D39)|HMS Amazon (D39)]] **[[HMS Ambuscade (D38)|HMS Ambuscade (D38)]] Submarines *''Amphion''-class submarine *''Grampus''-class submarine *''H''-class submarine *''L''-class submarine *''Odin''-class submarine *''Oruç Reis/P611''-class submarine *''Parthian''-class submarine *''Rainbow''-class submarine *''River''-class submarine *''S''-class submarine (British) *''T''-class submarine *''U''-class submarine *''V''-class submarine *''X''-class submarine *''XE''-class submarine Corvettes *''Castle''-class corvette *''Flower''-class corvette Armed merchantmen *[[HMS Jervis Bay|HMS Jervis Bay]] Tenders *[[HMS Albatross|HMS Albatross]] *[[HMS Pegasus|HMS Pegasus]] Minesweepers and minelayers *[[HMS Adventure (M23)|HMS Adventure (M23)]] ---- '''Imperial Japanese Navy (Japan) ---- Aircraft carriers *''Chitose''-class aircraft carrier *''Hiyō''-class aircraft carrier *''Shimane Maru''-class escort carrier *''Shōkaku''-class aircarft carrier *''Sōryū''-class aircraft carrier *''Taiyō''-class escort carrier *''Unryū''-class aircraft carrier *''Zuihō''-class aircraft carrier **[[HIJMS Akagi|HIJMS Akagi]] **[[HIJMS Akitsu Maru|HIJMS Akitsu Maru]] **[[HIJMS Hōshō|HIJMS Hōshō]] **[[HIJMS Kaga|HIJMS Kaga]] **[[HIJMS Kaiyo|HIJMS Kaiyo]] **[[HIJMS Kumano Maru|HIJMS Kumano Maru]] **[[HIJMS Ryūhō|HIJMS Ryūhō]] **[[HIJMS Ryūjō|HIJMS Ryūjō]] **[[HIJMS Shinano|HIJMS Shinano]] (Converted from ''Yamato''-class battleship) **[[HIJMS Shinyo|HIJMS Shinyo]] **[[HIJMS Taihō|HIJMS Taihō]] **[[HIJMS Yamashio Maru|HIJMS Yamashio Maru]] Battleships *''Fusō''-class battleship *''Ise''-class battleship *''Kongō''-class battleship *''Nagato''-class battleship *''Yamato''-class battleship Cruisers *''Agano''-class light cruiser *''Aoba''-class heavy cruiser *''Furutaka''-class heavy cruiser *''Ibuki''-class heavy cruiser *''Izumo''-class heavy cruiser *''Katori''-class light cruiser *''Kuma''-class light cruiser *''Mogami''-class heavy cruiser *''Myōkō''-class heavy cruiser *''Nagara''-class light cruiser *''Sendai''-class light cruiser *''Takao''-class heavy cruiser *''Tenryū''-class light cruiser *''Tone''-class heavy cruiser **[[HIJMS Ōyodo|HIJMS Ōyodo]] **[[HIJMS Yakumo|HIJMS Yakumo]] **[[HIJMS Yūbari|HIJMS Yūbari]] Destroyers *''Akatsuki''-class destroyer *''Akizuki''-class destroyer *''Asashio''-class destroyer *''Fubuki''-class destroyer *''Hatsuharu''-class destroyer *''Kagerō''-class destroyer *''Kamikaze''-class destroyer *''Matsu''-class destroyer *''Minekaze''-class destroyer *''Momi''-class destroyer *''Mutsuki''-class destroyer *''Shiratsuyu''-class destroyer *''Tachibana''-class destroyer *''Wakatake''-class destroyer *''Yūgumo''-class destroyer **[[HIJMS Shimakaze|HIJMS Shimakaze]] Submarines *''Ha-101''-class submarine *''Ha-201''-class submarine *''I-121''-class submarine *''I-201''-class submarine *''I-351''-class submarine *''Junsen''-class submarine *''Kaichū''-class submarine *''Kaidai''-class submarine *''Kairyu''-class midget submarine *''Ko-hyoteki''-class midget submarine *''Ro-100''-class submarine *''STO''-class submarine *''Mara Yu''-class submarine *''Type A''-class submarine (Also known as the Kō-class submarine) *''Type B''-class submarine (Also known as the Otsu-class submarine) *''Type C''-class submarine (Also known as the Hei-class submarine) *''Type D''-class submarine (Also known as the Tei-class submarine) *''Type L''-class submarine Torpedo boats *''Chidori''-class torpedo boat *''Ōtori''-class torpedo boat Tenders *''Akitsushima''-class seaplane tender *''Jingei''-class submarine tender ---- Marine Nationale (France) ---- Aircraft carriers *''Béarn'' Battleships *''Bretagne''-class battleship *''Courbet''-class battleship *''Dunkerque''-class battle cruiser *''Richelieu''-class battleship Cruisers *''Duguay-Trouin''-class light cruiser *''Duquesne''-class heavy cruiser *''La Galissonnière''-class light cruiser *''Suffren''-class heavy cruiser **''Algérie'' **''De Grasse'' **''Émile Bertin'' **''Jeanne d'Arc'' Destroyers *''Adroit''-class destroyer *''Aigle''-class destroyer *''Bourrasque''-class destroyer *''Chacal''-class destroyer *''Fantasque''-class destroyer *''Guépard''-class destroyer *''Hardi''-class destroyer *''La Melpoméne''-class light destroyer (Also classified as torpedo boats) *''La Pomone''-class destroyer *''Mogador''-class destroyer *''Vauquelin''-class destroyer Submarines *''Aurore''-class submarine *''Circé''-class submarine *''Minerve''-class submarine *''Redoutable''-class submarine *''Requin''-class submarine *''Saphir''-class submarine *''Sirène''-class submarine **''Surcouf'' (NN3) Tenders *''Commandant Teste'' Minelayers *''Pluton'' Other ships *''Bougainville''-class aviso ---- Regia Marina (Italy) ---- Aircraft carriers *''Aquila'' Battleships *''Andrea Doria''-class battleship *''Conte di Cavour''-class battleship *''Littorio''-class battleship Cruisers *''Trento''-class heavy cruiser *''Zara''-class heavy cruiser *''Capitani Romani''-class light cruiser *''Condottieri''-class light cruiser *''Etna''-class light cruiser **''Taranto'' Destroyers and frigates *''Comandanti Medaglie d'Oro''-class destroyer (Never completed) *''Curtatone''-class destroyer *''Folgore''-class destroyer *''Freccia''-class destroyer *''Generali''-class destroyer *''Leone''-class destroyer *''Maestrale''-class destroyer *''Navigatori''-class destroyer *''Oriani''-class destroyer *''Palestro''-class destroyer *''Sauro''-class destroyer *''Sella''-class destroyer *''Soldati''-class destroyer *''Turbine''-class destroyer **''Eritrea'' Corvettes *''Gabbiano''-class corvette Submarines *''Acciaio''-class submarine *''Adua''-class submarine *''Archimede''-class submarine *''Argo''-class submarine *''Argonauta''-class submarine *''Balilla''-class submarine *''Bandiera''-class submarine *''Bragadin''-class submarine *''Brin''-class submarine *''Calvi''-class submarine *''Cagni''-class submarine *''CA''-class midget submarine *''CB''-class midget submarine *''CC''-class midget submarine *''CM''-class midget submarine *''Flutto''-class submarine *''Foca''-class submarine *''Glauco''-class submarine *''Liuzzi''-class submarine *''Marcello''-class submarine *''Marconi''-class submarine *''Mameli''-class submarine *''Perla''-class submarine *''Pietro Micca''-class submarine *''Pisani''-class submarine *''R''-class submarine (Italian) *''Settembrini''-class submarine *''Sirena''-class submarine *''Squalo''-class submarine **''Ettore Fieramosca'' Torpedo boats *''Ariete''-class torpedo boat *''Ciclone''-class torpedo boat *''Orsa''-class torpedo boat *''Spica''-class torpedo boat Hospital ships *''Ramb IV'' Armed merchantmen *''Ramb I'' *''Ramb II'' *''Ramb III'' ---- Finnish Navy (Finland) ---- Coastal defence ships *''Väinämöinen''-class coastal defence ship Submarines *''Vetehinen''-class submarine **''Saukko'' **''Vesikko'' Gunboats *''Turunmaa''-class gunboat *''Uusimaa''-class gunboat **''VTV-1'' Torpedo and patrol boats *''Hurja''-class torpedo boat *''Isku''-class torpedo boat *''Jymy''-class torpedo boat *''Sisu''-class torpedo boat *''Syöksy''-class torpedo boat *''Taisto''-class torpedo boat *''VMV''-class patrol boat Minelayers *''Pukkio''-class minelayer *''Ruotsinsalmi''-class minelayer *''Teplokhod''-class minelayer **''Louhi'' Minesweepers *''Ahven''-class minesweeper *''Ajonpää''-class minesweeper *''Kuha''-class minesweeper *''Rautu''-class minesweeper *''SM''-class minesweeper ---- Red Fleet (USSR) ---- Battleships and battle cruisers *''Gangut''-class battleship *''Sovetsky Soyuz''-class battleship *''Kronstadt''-class battle cruiser (cancelled) **''Arkhangelsk'' (Formerly [[HMS Royal Sovereign (05)|HMS Royal Sovereign (05)]]) Cruisers *''Admiral Nakhimov''-class cruiser *''Chapayev''-class cruiser *''Kirov''-class cruiser *''Svetlana''-class cruiser **''Petropavlovsk/Talinn'' (ex-German cruiser Lutzow) **''Komintern'' **''Murmansk'' (ex-[[USS Milwaukee CL-5)|USS Milwaukee CL-5)]]) Destroyers *''Derzky''-class destroyer *''Orfey''-class destroyer *''Izyaslav''-class destroyer *''Fidonisy''-class destroyer *''Leningrad''-class destroyer *''Tashkent''-class destroyer *''Gnevny''-class destroyer *''Soobrazitelny''-class destroyer *''Opytny''-class destroyer *''Ognevoy''-class destroyer **''Yakov Sverdlov'' Guard Ships *''MO''-class guard ship *''Uragan''-class guard ship *''Yastreb''-class guard ship Torpedo Boats *''D3''-class torpedo boat *''G-5''-class torpedo boat *''Sh-4''-class torpedo boat Submarines *''American Holland''-class submarine *''Dekabrist''-class submarine *''Kalev''-class submarine *''K''-class submarine *''Leninets''-class submarine *''M''-class submarine *''Pravda''-class submarine *''Ronis''-class submarine *''Shchuka''-class submarine *''S''-class submarine (USSR) *''U''-class submarine (Transferred from Royal Navy) **''V-1'' (Formerly [[HMS Sunfish (81S)|HMS Sunfish (81S)]]) ---- Dutch Navy (Netherlands) ---- Cruisers *''Java''-class cruiser *''Tromp''-class cruiser **[[HNLMS De Ruyter|HNLMS De Ruyter]] Coastal defence ships *[[HNLMS Jacob van Heemskerck|HNLMS Jacob van Heemskerck]] *[[HNLMS De Zeven Provinciën|HNLMS De Zeven Provinciën]] Destroyers and frigates *''Admiralen''-class destroyer *''Gerard Callenburgh''-class destroyer *''K''-class sloop *''Van Galen''-class destroyer *''Van Ghent''-class destroyer **[[HNLMS Johan Maurits van Nassau|HNLMS Johan Maurits van Nassau]] **[[HNLMS Van Kinsbergen|HNLMS Van Kinsbergen]] Gunboats *''Brinio''-class gunboat *''Flores''-class gunboat Submarines *''O9''-class submarine *''O12''-class submarine *''O19''-class submarine *''O21''-class submarine *''K V''-class submarine *''K VIII''-class submarine *''K XI''-class submarine *''K XIV''-class submarine **[[HNLMS O16|HNLMS O16]] Minelayers *''Douwe Aukes''-class minelayer *''Hydra''-class minelayer *''Prins van Oranje''-class minelayer Minesweepers *''A''-class minesweeper *''Jan van Amstel''-class minesweeper *''M''-class minesweeper (Dutch) *Type-MMS minesweeper ---- Polish Navy (Poland) ---- Cruisers *''Danae''-class light cruiser (Lent by Royal Navy) Destroyers *''Bourrasque''-class destroyer (Lent by French Navy) *''G/H''-class destroyer (Lent by Royal Navy) *''Grom''-class destroyer *''Hunt''-class destroyer (Lent by Royal Navy) *[[Improved Grom-class destroyer|Improved Grom-class destroyer]] *''M''-class destroyer (Lent by Royal Navy) *''N''-class destroyer (Lent by Royal Navy) *''Wicher''-class destroyer Gunboats *''Vodorez''-class gunboat Submarines *''Orzeł''-class submarine *''S''-class submarine (British) (Lent by Royal Navy) *''U''-class submarine (Lent by Royal Navy) *''Wilk''-class submarine Minelayers *''Gryf''-class minelayer Minesweepers *''Jaskółka''-class minesweeper ---- Hellenic Navy (Greece) ---- Cruisers *''Georgios Averoff'' *''Elli'' (Also known as Helle) Destroyers *''Dardo''-class destroyer (Modified Italian ''Freccia''-class destroyer) *''Hunt''-class destroyer (Transferred from Royal Navy) *''Kondouritis''-class destroyer *''G/H''-class destroyer *''Niki''-class destroyer *''Thyella''-class destroyer *''Wild Beast''-class destroyer Corvettes *''Flower''-class corvette (Transferred from Royal Navy) Torpedo boats *''Alkyoni''-class torpedo boat *''Kydonia''-class torpedo boat *''Kyzikos''-class torpedo boat Submarines *''Katsonis''-class submarine *''Protefs''-class submarine *''V''-class submarine (Leased from Royal Navy) **''Matrozos (Y-7)'' (Captured Italian Perla-class submarine) ---- Royal Norwegian Navy (Norway) ---- Coastal defence ships *''Eidsvold''-class coastal defence ship *''Tordenskjold''-class coastal defence ship Destroyers *''Draug''-class destroyer *''Odin''-class destroyer *''Sleipner''-class destroyer Torpedo boats *''Trygg''-class torpedo boat Submarines *''A''-class submarine (Norway) *''B''-class submarine (Norway) ---- Royal Australian Navy (Australia) ---- Corvettes *''Bathurst''-class corvette ---- 'Brazilian Navy (Brazil)' ---- Cruisers *''Bahia''-class cruiser Destroyers *''Acre''-class destroyer *''B''-class destroyer (Brazil) *''Marcilio Dias''-class destroyer ---- Royal Danish Navy (Denmark) ---- Submarines *''C''-class submarine (Denmark) *''D''-class submarine (Denmark) *''Ægir''-class submarine *''H''-class submarine (Denmark) Minesweepers *''Søbjørnen''-class minesweeper ---- Romanian Navy (Romania) ---- Destroyers *''Mărăşti''-class destroyer *''Regele Ferdinand''-class destroyer Gunboats *''Naluca''-class gunboat Torpedo boats *''Sborul''-class torpedo boat ---- Yugoslav Navy (Yugoslavia) ---- Destroyers *''Yarrow''-class destroyer Category:Ship Classes Category:Lists